


Snowfall

by Morgothikarp



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgothikarp/pseuds/Morgothikarp
Summary: Gueira and Meis are so in love it hurts.Secret Santa gift for @givealexahand on twitter. I hope you like it and it lived up to your expectations!!!Merry Christmas!!!
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	Snowfall

How often would he be able to wake up like this? Curled around the warm form of someone who had become so much more than friend, a brother in arms or a colleague. No, Gueira was all of those things and more, to Meis, Gueira was something to be cherished and adored. Most people didn’t look at the fluffy haired man and think how beautiful he was, but Meis did. He didn’t mind that no one else saw Gueira this way, after all that meant the softer sides were for his eyes only. 

No one else was graced with the sight of Gueira’s soft sleeping face, or seeing how his gentle breath made his chest slowly rise and fall. His fingers would twitch against Meis’ side every now and again, likely numb from being wrapped underneath and around Meis’ body. His ever so faintly parted lips allowed Meis the slightest glimpse of his pointed canines. The way the light leaked in dimly from the curtain and caught against his skin and hair, giving him even more of a glow than he already had. The small occasional noises that escaped Gueira were music, little whines and grunts, like a puppy chasing something in its sleep. 

Gueira seemed to exude heat from his body. Although they had all lost the Promare, the life force that had burned inside them, Gueira never seemed cold. He never needed gloves like Meis, or a scarf to cover his neck. His coats were never as thick and when he stood out in the snow for too long his cheeks may be rosy but his teeth never chattered, not like Meis’ did. He was an eternal flame, an always burning beacon of excitement and life, passion and energy. Perhaps Gueira had always been warm, bright and burning with vitality and fury. 

Meis had never known the Gueira before Promare, but he was discovering...he wasn’t all that different. Sure, he couldn’t decide to don a bull like suit and jump on a vehicle far too small for his hulking mass...but really other than that Gueira wasn’t too different at all. He was just as brash, just as loud, just as adventurous and just as warm as he was before. Meis didn’t want to get out of bed when the body that held him close radiated such wonderful heat.

Thin fingers slowly lifted from the safety of the blanket and carefully pressed against the soft skin of Gueira’s cheek. He didn’t even flinch at the contact. Dark eyes traced the sleeping man's features, carefully moving over every detail, every turn and twist of the perfection before him, committing it all to memory. He would never forget the soft, peaceful expression Gueira showed when they slept. A serenity he surely deserved, they both deserved for everything they had been through. 

The world never stopped turning and spinning, they couldn’t sit still, always had to move and run and flee but now...they could stop. Everything had stopped. It allowed Meis to enjoy small moments like this, the tender, quiet forgotten things he was never able to properly experience with the one he loved. But now he would cherish it, hold on and never let go of these tiny little memories he was awarded with. Time would still for just the two of them, where they could revel in one another's warmth for as long as they liked. 

They could have things that were normal now, things they were forbidden from before. Something as simple as a hot shower, fast food, a new pair of shoes, go on dates, wake up without having to worry if the other would be there or not, they could truly spend their life together as they wanted..they could-

“Meis..ya good?” The low raspy voice smacked Meis back to reality with its sleepy gruffness. Bright red eyes stared over to him, hazy and not fully awake. Bright and dark met for a long moment before Gueira lifted his hand to press against the pale fingers on his cheek. Meis halted his movement, he hadn’t even realized he had been stroking his thumb over Gueira’s cheek in repetition. No wonder he had woken the other. 

Gueira was so warm, Meis closed his eyes and basked in the sensation of gentle heat that swelled in his chest and surrounded his body. He let his eyes drift to their connected hands, their fingers entwined, bare.

“Meis-”

“Yeah, yeah...I was just thinking.” The response was gentle, quiet.

“I do that, sometimes.” Gueira gave a lazy smirk when Meis’ eyes flashed open in a quizzical glare. 

“Do you? I don’t think I’ve seen you do that before.” The tone was playful and teasing, a coy look of curiosity flitted across Meis’ features, feigned ignorance even as Gueira’s lip curled in distaste.

“I don’t think you have actually-” There was a tug, Gueira pulling Meis forward, closer, tighter against himself. They were flush body to body now, Gueira’s hand that had been clasped over Meis’ released and opted to wrap around his body instead. Those warm arms squished Meis as if to merge them together as one. 

“When you’re around I can’t ever seem to think straight.” Those words rang low, raspy and riddled with sleepy affection. Meis stifled a laugh to keep composure. His hand had stopped caressing over Gueira’s cheek and transitioned to playful pushing. 

“You still half asleep?” Gueira responded only with a growl as he nuzzled his face past the defense of Meis’ hand and into his neck. Meis couldn’t prevent the slight shiver that escaped and the little smile that began to trace over his expression as Gueira rubbed his face back and forth, similar to a burrowing cat or dog seeking attention. 

Placid silence filled the room leaving the two of them to bask in the presence of each other. Meis lifted his hands to run nimble fingers through locks of brown and red. Blue nails softly scratched against Gueira's scalp before pulling back and combing through the mess of waves and curls. If Gueira could purr he surely would. His own hands had sprung into action, gently scratching and rubbing Meis' back under their blankets. Calloused fingers traced circles across Meis’ shoulder blades and down his spine, no distinct shape or pattern just loving movements.

“We should get up." Meis broke the silence with his calm voice, low and smooth.

“Its too cold for that.” The rebuttal was quick and short, hot breath flushed over Meis' neck. 

“I thought you didn’t get cold?”

“I don’t." 

“It’s snowing outside.” Meis’ words were no higher than a whisper as if he was in awe at the sight.

“All the more reason to stay in bed where it’s warm.” Gueira responded with a huff.

Silence encompassed the room once more. Meis' hands slowed in their movement until they eventually stopped altogether. He stared out the window, watching the snow daintily falling from the sky.

“Don’t you want to know what it feels like?” His words were almost dreamy.

“What the snow? We’ve felt snow before.”

“Not like this.”

“What do you mean?” Gueira lifted his head now, his own hands stilling against the other mans back.

“We can do so many things now. Things we couldn’t do before. Haven’t you even thought about that? We could start a business, or climb the tallest building in the city, stay at a hotel just for the hell of it. Or watch the snow fall, we can just stand there without worrying about having to leave. We could get married, we could do anything we wanted.” Meis spoke quickly, a flicker of excitement filling him as they laid together. All the possibilities, everything they had missed, there were no boundaries. 

Gueira was awestruck for a few moments. Both at the sudden rush of words from his companion and the expression on his face. Meis was so beautiful, he always was but even more so when he was uninhibited, unbound. It was how Gueira fell in love, in the mad burnish, seeing Meis totally free was invigorating. It lit a fire inside of him that burned more than the promare ever could.

“Let’s go shopping later today..”

“Why? I thought you didn’t want to go out in the snow?” Meis’ voice held curiosity and the slightest hint of teasing.

“I don’t mind the snow, I just don’t like seeing how cold you get is all.” Surely those small words hadn’t meant to make Meis’ heart thump so heavily against his ribs. Could Gueira hear it from where he laid?

“Besides, I’ll keep you warm.” Gueira continued.

“What happened to staying right here where it’s warm and cozy?” Meis countered coolly, wasn’t he the one advocating for leaving just a few moments ago? Maybe he just liked pressing Gueira’s buttons. He was the only one who could do it just right after all. 

Gueira easily sensed what Meis seemed to be doing, he groaned and leaned back enough so they could see each other's faces more.

“I want to pick out rings with you. At a jewelry store. We can get matching ones even.” 

Meis chuckled and tipped his head a bit, long raven hair spiraling down over his shoulder.

“Why a jewelry store?” 

Gueira didn’t answer but his face reddened more and more as the silence lingered between them. Bright ruby hues never wavered, Gueira wouldn’t back down even as the embarrassment climbed higher until the tips of his ears were as bright as his eyes.

Then it hit Meis. Confusion shifting to shock and disbelief as he came to the realization of what those words meant. He had offhandedly mentioned marriage and Gueira was asking about matching rings.

“Did you just propose to me?” Meis burst out in subdued delight, hand lifting to cover his face as he laughed. 

“What if I did! What type of answer is that?” Gueira snapped fiery and excited. Meis was right even without the promare, Gueira would always burn brighter than anyone he knew.

Meis clasped his hands on either side of the redhead’s face, squishing his cheeks ever so slightly in the process as he smiled sweet and wide.

“I can’t think of anything I want more" With that Meis closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Gueira's own in a loving and passionate embrace. He could feel the flush of excitement and embarrassment on both their faces and the wide grin against his lips. 

With Gueira by his side he doubted he could ever truly be cold.


End file.
